Vehicles that travel on public roads are typically subjected to speed limits assigned by a governing authority, which may be based on the terrain, population density, expected traffic, design of the road, and/or use of the road. However, many vehicles have the ability to travel at speeds much higher than those that are designated, with little to prevent them from doing so, other than possible sanctions by local policing authorities. Some vehicles may have a throttle governor or other type of maximum speed limiter, which can be configured to prevent the vehicle from traveling above a top desired speed. However, the top desired speed that a governor may dictate is often far higher than a designated speed limit in some areas.